(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a metal-oxide-metal capacitor, and more particularly, to a method of forming an improved metal-oxide-metal capacitor in the fabrication of an integrated circuit device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors are critical components in the integrated circuit devices of today. For example, in analog integrated circuit devices, capacitors play an important role. Both polysilicon and metal-oxide-metal capacitors have been used in the art. Metal-oxide-metal (MOM) capacitors can be used at multiple levels and in contacts or vias. Polysilicon capacitors require complex or special processes. They have problems such as a lack of flexibility, metal interference, and dopant diffusive effect, among others.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,576,240 and 5,654,581 to Radosevich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,316 to Smrtic et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,559 to Brabazon all disclose various methods of forming metal-oxide-metal capacitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,416 to Chittipeddi teaches fabrication of a metal-oxide-polysilicon capacitor.